


The Tamer of Nagging Leader

by oursweetfate



Series: Infinitely Infinite [5]
Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-09
Updated: 2015-11-09
Packaged: 2018-04-30 20:18:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5178296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oursweetfate/pseuds/oursweetfate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sunggyu mengeluh panas pada Woohyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Tamer of Nagging Leader

Siapa yang tak kenal dengan Kim Sunggyu? Leader Infinite yang terkenal dengan sebutan  _nagging leader_. Sesuai dengan namanya, ia selalu mengomel dan memerintah membernya ini dan itu. Terutama Lee Sungjong, sang maknae. Meskipun Sungjong yang sering mendapat omelan dari Sunggyu, bukan berarti yang lainnya juga tidak mendapat ‘jatah’ omelan. Tak terkecuali Woohyun. Meskipun semua fans tahu Woohyun adalah orang kepercayaan Sunggyu, tapi tetap saja ia tak lepas dari omelan dan perintah dari sang leader. Contohnya saja hari ini. Woohyun yang sedang asyik berkirim pesan dengan Key di ruang tv dorm Infinite, hampir terkena serangan jantung ringan karena tiba-tiba ia dilempari bantal kursi oleh Sunggyu.

“Woohyun, pergilah ke supermarket, beli semangka dan juga ice cream. Aiish, kenapa hari ini sangat panas.” keluh leader Infinite itu sambil mengipasi badannya dengan kipas lipat yang cukup besar. Ia paling tidak suka dengan udara panas. Ditambah lagi AC mereka yang rusak semakin memperburuk suasana hati Sunggyu dan ia juga sangat malas pergi keluar rumah meskipun hanya untuk sekedar membeli semangka atau pun ice cream.

“Kenapa aku hyung~?” rengek Woohyun. Sama seperti leader-nya, ia juga sangat kepanasan dan bepergian keluar rumah disaat cuaca 30◦C adalah hal yang terakhir yang ingin ia lakukan. “Kenapa hyung tidak suruh saja Jongie?” kata Woohyun pada Sunggyu yang mulai melepaskan kaosnya yang sudah penuh dengan keringat.

“Kalau saja kamu mau berhenti berkirim pesan dengan Key sebentar dan mengalihkan pandanganmu dari handphone, kamu pasti akan sadar kalau semuanya sedang tidak ada di rumah.” jawab Sunggyu dengan nada sedikit kesal sambil mengipasi dirinya lebih kencang lagi.

Di saat itulah Woohyun baru menyadari bahwa keadaan dorm mereka sunyi sepi. Tak ada lagu hip hop yang terdengar dari handphone Hoya dan Dongwoo ataupun suara tertawa Myungsoo yang melihat Sung Brother sibuk melakukan barter permen lemon dan kopi Americano. Di dorm mereka benar-benar hanya ada mereka berdua.

“Lalu? Kalau memang tak ada satu orang pun yang bisa hyung suruh, kenapa tidak hyung saja yang pergi?” tanya Woohyun pada Sunggyu. Ia masih tetap tidak mau keluar disaat semua orang lebih memilih berdiam diri di dalam rumah, mengapa ia harus berpanas-panas ria hanya untuk membelikan leader-nya semangka, yang ia yakini sudah pasti habis terjual. Sunggyu pun hanya bisa mendengus mendengar protes dan pertanyaan Woohyun. Ia tahu betapa keras kepalanya Woohyun jika itu sudah menyangkut pendiriannya. Ia tidak akan menyetujui sesuatu yang tidak menguntungkan baginya.

“Woohyun-ah, bukankah kita sudah sepakat bahwa tugas hyung juga merupakan tugasmu?” tanya Sunggyu balik pada Woohyun.

“Itu benar. Tapi aku tidak tahu apa hubungan antara tugas hyung, tidak, tugas kita dengan semangka?” kata Woohyun sambil duduk di samping Sunggyu.

“Hmmm… Baiklah Woohyun yang pemalas. Kalau kamu tidak mau pergi, setidaknya kamu bisa mengirim pesan pada salah satu dari mereka yang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang untuk membelikan semangka dan ice cream untukku.” kata Sunggyu sambil mengelap keningnya yang penuh dengan keringat.

“Ok. Baiklah. Aku akan menyuruh Sungjong untuk membelikannya karena ia baru saja mengirimiku pesan kalau ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dan mungkin akan sampai satu jam lagi.” kata Woohyun sambil memperlihatkan handphonenya pada Sunggyu.

“Satu jam lagi? Hooh, Lama sekali.” kata Sunggyu merajuk sambil menarik-narik tepi baju Woohyun.

“Bersabarlah hyung.” kata Woohyun. Tangannya kemudian meraih kipas yang sedang dipakai oleh Sunggyu, awalnya ia akan protes tapi ia tidak jadi karena Woohyun kini malah membantu Sunggyu mengipasi badannya. Karena kini ia tidak perlu bersusah payah mengipasi dirinya, Sunggyu pun merebahkan kepalanya di pangkuan Woohyun. Angin yang berhembus dari kipas Woohyun plus tangan Woohyun yang membelai rambutnya, tentu membuat Sunggyu mengantuk. Keinginannya untuk makan semangka dan ice cream tiba-tiba saja menghilang tergantikan dengan rasa kantuk.

“Hyung, tidur saja, nanti kalau semangka dan ice creamnya sudah datang, aku akan membangunkan hyung.” kata Woohyun sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya untuk membuat janji dengan Sunggyu. Tak lama setelah ia mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan Woohyun, Sunggyu pun akhirnya tertidur. Diiringi oleh nyanyian pengantar tidur Woohyun, Sunggyu pun memasuki alam mimpinya. Kini tidak ada satupun yang meragukan gelar yang diberikan fans pada Woohyun, gelarnya sebagai the tamer of leader nagging. Karena hanya Woohyun yang bisa ‘menjinakkan’ leader Infinite itu.

**∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞ ∞**


End file.
